The Journey of a Mystic (discontinued)
by Wes Craven
Summary: Set in the Johto region around a decade after the events of Gold/Silver/Crystal. Delta Species Pokémon have started appearing in regions other than the Holon region, they're still a relatively new phenomenon to most of the world, so most people don't know about them. The story follows a psychic who has yet to realize his potential on his journey for a new life, a second chance.
1. Chapter ?

**A.N. For any of you interested, this takes place in the Johto region around a decade after the events of Pokémon Gold/Silver/Crystal. Team Rocket is old news and will likely only be mentioned in this a few times, but likely will not appear as an organized group. This is by no means going to be a light-hearted Fanfic, but it certainly won't be serious all of the time, only when it needs to be. I've been inspired to write this by a run of Pokémon Heart Gold where I restricted myself to the use of ghost, dark and psychic type Pokémon; just try and guess what 3 types the protagonist will use.**

 **P.S. Italics indicate thoughts, and/or telepathy if used inside quotation marks.**

 **Chapter ?,** Champion Lance

"Lola! Use Thunderbolt!" I yelled. The purple ghost glowed a distinct bright yellow and a bolt of lightning dropped on my opponents Gyrados, the first Pokémon used by my opponent, the current champion of the Kanto and Johto regions, Lance.

The serpent was noticeably hurt by the attack but it was quite obvious exploiting weaknesses alone would not be enough to win this fight. "Gyrados, Aqua Tail!" My opponent commanded. Lola disappeared into the Gyrados' large shadow just as its tail crashed into the ground where she hovered not a second before. "Behind you!" Lance shouted, too late, Lola was already readying another thunderbolt to finish the serpent off.

The Gyrados roared in pain and fell to the ground, unconscious. One down and so far he had yet to hit any of my Pokémon, but I knew that this was just getting started, his Gyrados was his easiest Pokémon by far, with that easily exploited weakness to electricity Lola had that covered. But I didn't have any Ice-types to deal with his actual dragons, just Serenity, and I knew his Aerodactyl knows Poison Fang.

I noticed Lola hovering near me, and heard her familiar, soothing voice in my head, _"Do not fret, master. The Dragon Master and his dragons may be powerful, but we ghosts are not to be taken lightly."_

" _I know, Lola, and you're not all ghosts. I can't help but worry, his Aerodactyl and his Salamence know dark-type moves, plus the Salamence can Mega-Evolve. A Mega-Salamence is a tough customer, even for you guys."_ I thought, having a team of telepaths was kinda awesome.

" _I understand, but we will prevail, so wipe that distressed look off of your face, he'll notice."_ She scolded. She was right, of course, I didn't want to look weak in front of the champion.

"Impressive, I suppose," the Champion's imposing voice announced, "Even electric-types usually have more difficulty taking down my Gyrados. But the rest of the battle won't be quite that easy." Lance said with a grin.

"We will now begin round 2! Does the challenger wish to substitute his Pokémon?" the referee announced. Lola and I both shook our heads, confident that she could take his next Pokémon down. "Begin!"

Lance pulled out a Poké Ball, a confident smirk spreading across his face. He threw the ball and from a burst of light came a roaring Garchomp. I'd never seen this in his team before, "You're the first challenger I've used him against," he said, reading my shocked expression, "You should be honored, he's going to be a regular on my team soon, I can tell." Lance said, the smirk never leaving his face.

Lola began glowing a dark, cloudy yellow, a visible indicator that she was nervous. _"Master, this Garchomp is strong. Very strong, I will not be able to defeat him. I am sorry."_ The sorrowful voice of Lola entered my head, then it dawned on me. She was glowing yellow, SHIT!

"I guess I made the right choice of Pokémon, I'd had my suspicions, but I wasn't sure yet. But, the powerful electric attacks, the unusual speed, and now the yellow glow of your Mismagius, I'm almost certain of it now," Lance began.

"You're the kid I've heard so much about. The psychic who trains only Pokémon of the occult types, dark, psychic, and ghost. The psychic whose Mismagius wields electricity as potent as a Zapdos' and moves as quickly as a Jolteon. The psychic whose Gardevoir is as clairvoyant as a Xatu and as powerful as the fabled Mewtwo. The psychic who himself has mastered telekinesis to such an extent that he can fly and is adept enough at the use of telepathy that he can read the mind of nearly anyone."

"You flatter us." I said, "I'm not that good, and I wouldn't say that my friends are that strong, but they're certainly powerful." Lola glared at me as I said that, then it dawned on me, "You didn't even mention my other 4 team members, why is that?" I inquired.

"From what the gym leaders told me none of them have seen your other Pokémon, you only used those two." Lance stated simply.

"Really? I was almost certain I used Loki against Falkner," A look of pain crossed Lances face as those words left my mouth, "… wait, oh, yeah…" I said, realization dawning on me. For a moment the entire room was silent. Lance wouldn't have heard from Falkner, not after what happened.

"Are you guys gonna start or not?" the referee suddenly asked.

"Yeah, let's go! Garchomp, Dragon Rush!" Lance ordered.

The dragon rushed at Lola with incredible speed, its claws glowing a sinister purple and thrust them towards her. She vanished into its shadow at the last second, the rocky ground where she hovered not a second before turned into gravel. She reappeared behind the dragon, a look of surprise on her face.

"Lola! Get away from the Garchomp and use Shadow Ball!"

The Garchomp looked towards her as the words escaped my mouth. As soon as she released the attack the Garchomp simply moved to the side.

" _It knew what I was going to do, we're going to have speak telepathically, use any edge we can get. Don't tell me to attack from such a distance, it's too fast for me to hit it from that far away."_ Lola told me, right again.

The Garchomp was almost as fast as Lola, and she's the fastest Pokémon I have. If she can't beat him I'm not sure if any of my others will even be able to land a hit on it, except maybe Serenity, but there's no way she can beat it, even with the type-advantage, it's just too strong.

" _Master, I think it's time, cover your ears."_ Lola said solemnly.

"Lola! No-AGH!" It was too late, I covered my ears against the ear piercing "song" that Lola had begun. The Garchomp went into a frenzy, but Lola was far out of his reach. Lance tried to return it, but his attempts were in vain. He gave up and covered his ears, waiting for Lola to cease her wailing. After what felt like ages it stopped, I pulled my hands away from my ears. Sure enough there was blood on them.

"So that's how it is, your Mismagius, it has Shadow Tag, it's trapped my Garchomp." I had to strain to hear him, either he was unusually quiet, or my hearing was actually damaged by Lola's Perish Song, "I knew Delta Species were unusual, but I didn't know that their abilities could change. Very interesting, I hope you know that you've forced my hand, that Mismagius is going to have to faint, soon, and now I KNOW it doesn't have Levitate." Lance finished with a smirk.

I knew it, he knew Lola was a Delta Species. He's probably figured out she's an electric type, that Garchomp is gonna be tough, I don't even know if Lola will outlast the Perish Song count. " _3 minutes Lola, think you can last that long?" I asked her._

" _You have so little faith in me, master. Of course I can, this dragon is fast, but I'm faster. DO NOT switch me out until the song has almost claimed me, no matter how tempting it is. I will outlast this brute."_ Lola told me confidently.

 **A.N. For those of you who are wondering, no this is not where the story will begin. This is essentially a look at their eventual battle with the champion, to somewhat establish a few of the characters before we begin. The next chapter will go back to the beginning of the journey, to when our protagonist meets his first Pokémon, to before he realized his potential as a psychic. I only really called this chapter 1 because I wasn't sure what to call it as it isn't exactly a prologue and it isn't exactly an epilogue. I'm not sure what to name the protagonist, and 3 of his team members are not final. If any of you have suggestions, just remember, he only uses ghosts, dark-types and psychics (they do not have to be monotypes, even normally, he is using a Gardevoir after all).**

 **P.S. Bonus points for anyone who can guess the species of Loki. Hint, he's a dark-type.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N. As stated at the end of the last chapter, I wasn't exactly sure what to call the last chapter, it wasn't exactly a prologue or an epilogue, so I just called it "Chapter ?" as it isn't the first chapter, merely a way to introduce you to the main character and Lola. This chapter will be the actual beginning, before he has realized his potential as a psychic and before he has even gotten a Pokémon, a decade before the events of the rest of the story, at the end of the events of Pokémon Gold/Silver/Crystal.**

 **Chapter 1,** A Chance Encounter

"Happy Birthday Deecun!" My father, Zax, said.

I smiled, sitting in the center of our couch, looking down at my cake which sat on the coffee table, it had 7 candles, 7 years. I couldn't wait to open my presents, the year before I got a Raikou action figure. I'm pretty sure I was literally the happiest kid in the Kanto region that day. I've always loved electric types, especially the legendary ones.

"Happy Birthday Deecun!" This time it was my mother, Celine, literally screaming with joy, practically tumbling over the couch to give me a hug. "You're 7 years old! Stop growing so much! You're making me feel old." She said she felt old but she was only 27 years old, still beautiful. She had long black hair and was tall for a woman, almost as tall as my dad, and he was easily taller than most men. She had a smile that filled me and my dad with joy and a laugh that was soothing. She was so pleasant to be around that her friends swore she had taken a bite out of a Blissey egg, she was a better mom than anyone could ask for.

I broke free of her embrace after nearly suffocating and inhaled, practically gasping for air. "But if I don't keep growing I'll never be big and strong like dad." I cried indignantly, pointing at my dad. He made a show of standing up tall and flexing, a grin never leaving his face. His jet-black hair and muscular build combined with his beard and height made him seem very imposing to strangers, but those who knew him could've told you that he had a bigger heart than a Wailord. He looked older than he actually was, probably around 30, though he was actually only a year and a few months older than my mom. He prided himself in being the "epitome of manliness", whatever that meant, all I knew was that he was my dad, and I wouldn't have traded him for anything in the world.

"Well… maybe you don't need to be big and strong. I'm okay with you being small and adorable the rest of your life, how about you dear?" She pulled away from me, giving me a brief respite from her smothering. She was one of those mothers who loved their kids so much she would literally smother them to death if she wasn't careful.

He shook his head, "No, he needs to be strong, like me," He emphasized this with another flex, "But he needs to be smart too, like you."

"Yeah, see, he thinks so too. I wanna be like Surge when I grow up, big like Dad, smart like Mommy, and I wanna have electric Pokémon like him too." I said, my eyes practically shining like stars. My Dad more or less deflated in the corner when I said that Surge was my role model.

"Well, being a strong trainer takes effort. You need to learn how to battle if you want to do that, and you're at least finishing Middle School, so you're not becoming an official trainer for another 6 or 7 years at least."

"Yeah, yeah. So… what'd I get!?" I jumped up, forgetting all about what we were just talking about, literally jumping up and down from the anticipation.

"Should we tell him?" My dad asked, raising an eyebrow, looking towards my mom.

"*sigh* I guess, there's no point not telling him, he'd be upset that we didn't get him anything else." My mom responded.

"Well… we're going to Mt. Silver next week, we're gonna hike up to the top. We'll be staying in a fancy hotel up in Kalos, Lumiose City, and on our way back we're gonna stop at the Vermillion City Museum here in Kanto. We're basically going on a vacation."

I couldn't hide the look of disappointment on my face when I heard that I wouldn't be opening any presents, but it was quickly gone when I realized where we were going. I ran up to my Mom and Dad and threw myself at them, hugging them as tightly as I could. I had always wanted to go to Mt. Silver, they knew it, I talked about it practically every day. I didn't exactly know why I wanted to go there, it'd always just been this strange fascination of mine, kind of like the electric types.

"So... when are we leaving?"

"Uhhh..." My Dad paused for a second, rubbing his forehead. He'd clearly forgotten.

"We're leaving on Thursday." Mom smacked my dad's arm as she said it.

"THURSDAY! That's in 5 days, I wanna leave now!" I cried.

"Tough, the plane tickets are for Thursday. We wanna leave ASAP too but the airport says we can't." Dad replied. 

As I walked out of the plane my eyes absorbed the scenery around us, buildings surrounded us that dwarfed the office buildings and apartment buildings that I was so familiar with back in Saffron City. I felt small and insignificant, I didn't like it. I was suddenly snapped back into reality by a voice over the intercom, "Welcome to Lumiose City of the Kalos region, please exit the terminal."

My Mom gently grabbed my hand, forcing me to walk to keep pace with her and Dad. I couldn't focus on one thing for very long, there were vibrant colors, people, and unfamiliar white dog Pokémon walking with their trainers everywhere. Everywhere I looked there was someone doing something, I unconsciously walked past every one of them trying not to get left behind by my parents, who obviously were accustomed to crowds of people like this.

Before I knew it we were outside the airport, a yellow taxi waiting for us. My parents climbed in and told the driver where we were heading, I just stood outside the taxi looking every which way, still mesmerized by my surroundings. "Deecun!" My Dad's voice snapped me out of my trance, "We're gonna leave without you if you don't get your butt in the taxi." I could tell he was joking, but I still hurried inside, I didn't want to keep them waiting.

A few moments of silence passed in the taxi, I could tell my parents were a bit tired from the flight, I slept during most of it so I was wide awake, but they didn't sleep, I wasn't really sure why. The silence was broken by the voice of our driver, who I hadn't even looked at until now, "So, you guys ever been to Kalos before?" She was probably just under 20, with blonde, shoulder length hair. I thought she was beautiful.

"We have, little Deecun back there hasn't been. He's been in Saffron City most of his life." My Mom responded.

"Yeah, he hasn't expressed much interest in going anywhere but Mt. Silver, we're actually going there later this week, this was just the closest place to it with a nice hotel, hahah." My Dad added with a halfhearted chuckle.

"That's not true!" I shouted, "I wanna go on an adventure in Johto when I'm older."

"Really? Well, Kalos ain't bad, once you get used to it. There's a lot of sights, especially here in Lumiose City, if you get the chance I recommend you check out the museum, even a kid like him won't mind it. There's some pretty cool stuff in there, even a mural of the legendary beasts from Johto, Entei, Suicune and Raikou." I bolted up at the mention of Raikou, "I wanna see it!" My mom's hand came down on my chest instantly, pushing me back into my chair, "And where's your seatbelt?" I rolled my eyes and buckled myself in.

The driver giggled, I noticed she was looking at me with a smirk on her face, I stuck my tongue out in response, eliciting another laugh from her. "You're funny, little mister… what's your name again?"

"Deecun, D-E-E-C-U-N. My teacher's never spell it right." I replied.

"Well, I'm Viola, nice to meet you Deecun, and… what're your names?"

"Zax, nice to meet you." My Dad said.

"Celine." My Mom replied, looking down at me with a smile on her face.

"Well, we're almost to your destination, the Aromatisse Hotel, right?"

"Yeah, not sure why they named a hotel after such an ugly Pokémon, but I ain't judging, it's a very good hotel." My Dad said.

"It probably has something to do with the scent of it, to be perfectly honest I've wondered that myself." Viola replied.

A couple of minutes later we were standing outside the biggest building I'd ever seen. Bigger than the Silph Co. building a couple of blocks down from where we lived. Dad grabbed me and hoisted me up and over him, letting me sit on his shoulders. "She's right, the place smells pretty good, even from out here. I hope the smell isn't too overpowering inside."

We slowly walked into the hotel and were greeted by the same smell from outside, it seemed that no matter where we went the smell wouldn't get too strong, and the smell was so good that I was sure we'd never get tired of it. To this day I don't think I've ever smelled something quite as good as the smell of that hotel. My dad approached the counter with me still on his shoulders, a darker skinned young man sat behind the counter and greeted us with a smile, "Excuse me sir, do you have any reservations for a room?"

"Matter of fact we do, it's registered under Zax Severn."

"Severn! Like the actress and gym leader Sabrina Severn!?" he yelled.

"Yeah, calm down, don't want to make a scene." My Dad gestured to the rest of the room, people were staring, "I'm just bringing my son here on a vacation. If you must know Sabrina is my wife's younger sister." My dad nudged his head towards my mom. The guy took a look at her, recognition flashed in his eyes. He took a deep breath and searched for my Dad's name on the computer behind the desk, "Your room is on the 6th floor, room 607, here's the key, if you need a duplicate key for your wife and son... wait a second, why'd you take her name when you married?"

"Getting a little personal there..." my Dad took a second to read the guy's nametag, "Grant. I'd prefer it if you wouldn't tell anyone that the family of a gym leader is staying at this hotel. I'm sure that you can see how that could cause problems." My Dad strode over to his wife, a frown on his face.

"What was that all about?"  
"Nothing much, just another person spazzing out about our last name."  
"If you wouldn't have taken my last name you wouldn't have this problem as much." She teased.

"You know damn well why I took your name Celine." My father suddenly took on a far more serious tone, a fierce expression falling across his face.

"Whoa! Calm down, don't wanna make a scene."

I could feel my father somewhat deflate as she said that. A moment of silence passed between the three of us. "Sorry, Celine. Let's go." He flashed the key and took her hand, a smile spreading across his face.

We walked into the elevator across the lobby. Curiousity got the best of me and I whispered into my Dad's ear "Why did you take mom's last name?" It was customary for the woman to take the man's last name when married in almost every region, Kanto was no exception, even kids knew that. That same dark look fell across my Dad's face that he quickly covered up with his usual jovial smile, he looked me in the eyes and told me "Well, that's a long story, I'll tell you some day."

After that he looked away, but for an instance I could see something that I now recognize as pain in his eyes. The rest of the elevator ride passed in silence, I was too scared to ask anything else, for the first and last time I felt afraid of my awesome Dad. A moment later the light for the 6th floor lit up, the sliding doors opened and at that precise moment my Dad tore out of the elevator.

He turned right as he exited, going down the hall, after noticing that he was passing rooms 617 and 618 he turned around and passed us again, saw room 607, realized he was going too fast, grabbed the door frame to stop himself, and pulled out the key to enter the room. He turned the key in the lock and disappeared into the room. "What was that all about?" Mom wondered aloud.

My mom and I followed him into the room and saw the bathroom light on, my Dad nowhere to be seen. "THIS ROOM IS AWESOME!" I shouted, I ran from the doorframe to one of the two beds and proceeded to jump up and down on it.

"Deecun, don't jump on the bed, you'll break it!" My mom softly chided. I quickly abided and sat down on the edge of the now untidy bed. My mom handed me my bag and promptly sat down on the opposite bed, unzipping her bag.

She pulled out a few of her things while I just sat on my bed looking around at the room, it had a desk, a big TV, our beds, a couple nightstands and a sliding glass door that opened up onto a balcony from which you could see out into the streets of Lumiose City. Something dawned on me while I did this, "Mom, you've never told me that you had a sister." I asked, cocking my head to the side while I spoke.

"What brought that up?" My Mom asked, mimicking my movement, I assume it was to subtly make fun of me in jest.

"Dad said something about it when the guy at the desk asked about his last name. He said she was an actor and a gym leader, I think. Is she good?"

"Oh yes, she's always been a prodigy child, to be perfectly honest I used to be really envious of my younger sister, she was able to use psychic powers since she was your age, well, maybe a little younger. I've never been as talented with mine as she is. When she was bending spoons I was barely able to move a penny, when she was lifting baseballs I was bending spoons, she's always been a couple steps ahead of me I suppose. She's even a talented actress now, not that she gets to act in much, she is a gym leader after all." A distant look fell across my Mom's face and I could tell that she wasn't really talking to me.

A moment or two passed and the sound of a toilet flushing interupted my Mom's thoughts and my own. The bathroom sink started running and stopped, a moment later out of the bathroom walked my Dad, casual as usual, wiping his face with a towel. We gave him an incriminating look and he shrunk back, "What!? I had to go to the restroom, I haven't gone since we were at the airport in Kanto!"

 **A.N. It's been a long ass time since I put anything up on Fanfiction, sorry about that, I've been a bit busy and got a new laptop, my old one basically stopped functioning so I had to do some file digging to retrieve my stuff (not exactly tech savvy so I had to do some research on how to do it) which took me a couple weeks. Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter and the reveal of the protagonist to be related to possibly one of the most powerful gym leaders in the Pokémon series (not from a gameplay standpoint, she's just a really strong psychic and kinda a badass). In case you didn't notice I included two Kalos gym leaders in this chapter, Viola and Grant they aren't gym leaders yet in this Fanfiction, the Kalos gym circuit isn't established until the Protagonist is roughly 11 years old in my universe, so roughly 4 years after the events of Heart Gold and Soul Silver (which does make sense in the Pokémon timeline).**


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N. Again, I've taken a long time to update and I'm sorry. I've more or less had writer's block for a long time and haven't felt very motivated to write any more because I just don't feel like what I write is very good. I recently started a Nuzlocke of Emerald and for some reason that motivated me to write more, not entirely sure why. I've got 3 members of the protagonists team planned, Gardevoir, Absol and Mismagius, the other 3 are up to you guys to vote on, just keep in mind that they have to at least partially be of the Ghost, Psychic or Dark type and that they cannot be legendary for relatively obvious reasons (and please no Kalos Pokémon, I really am not very fond of any of them except Aegislash and Greninja, and the TV show is ruining Greninja). Also keep in mind that I'd like to limit Deecun to having 2 Delta species Pokémon in his team, 1 of which is Mismagius so you guys can help me decide on the other, it just can't be the Absol. Thanks guys, time for some actual plot stuff to happen.**

 **Chapter 2,** Humble Beginnings

I woke up the next morning with a headache and a nosebleed. My mom was obviously concerned over the nosebleed and my dad didn't let it show as easily but his forehead creased so even I could tell he was worried. Mom got me some paper towels to hold under my nose to soak up some of the blood, I just sat there not really sure what was going on, just holding my head, the headache wasn't that bad but it was still annoying. Mom brought me some medicine to help with the headache and a glass of water to wash it down.

After Dad reassured her for the umpteenth time that yes, I was not dying and yes, I would be fine to go to the museum and that I agreed we finally left the hotel almost an hour after we woke up. We walked out the front door into the bright morning sunlight and the city was already as active as it would be at midday. We headed to a nearby small restaurant called the Lysandre Café that was owned by a man with vibrant red hair and a beard of the same color who I believe the café was named after. The food was great and the owner was very polite and social, talking to my parents and I like we were regular customers despite having never been to this particular café.

"So, Mr and Mrs Severn, you been keeping up with the news recently?" Lysandre asked.

"We'd prefer it if you just called us by our first names. And no, why?" my Mom responded a little bit tersely.

"Some kid recently beat Lance, the champion of the Indigo League. He's from Johto, apparently the kid took down some remnants of Team Rocket who were causing trouble in Johto. He's been going through the Kanto circuit too, he just beat Surge this morning." Lysandre explained.

"That's impressive." My mom said with wide eyes, "Deecun here barely remembers those guys he's so young. He was only 4 when that kid Red took them down in Kanto. It was so frightening when they attacked Silph Co. My sister just closed herself off in her Gym, not allowing anyone in or out. She didn't do anything..." my Mom recalled sadly.

"That's sad to hear, a psychic as powerful as her probably could've stopped them easily. Though I can understand why she didn't intervene, she was probably trying to protect you from Giovanni, that man wouldn't have hesitated to use you against her." Lysandre responded. His face became somewhat somber as he spoke, almost as if he spoke from personal experience.

"Yeah... I've come to understand that, but then I couldnt'. Then I wanted her to help us, not some kid from Pallet Town."

"That 'Kid from Pallet Town' hasn't been seen or heard from in almost 3 years. After he became champion he went to Johto to take on their gym circuit but after he beat Claire they say he went to Mt. Silver and vanished, no one's seen him since, not even the people who visit Mt. Silver." Lysandre explained.

We all sat in silence for a couple of minutes before my Dad spoke up, "Do you suppose we might see him when we go there later this week?"

"Doubtful," a grim look crossed his face, "there've been people who went there looking for him. No one's been able to find him, some people say he froze to death there, others say the resident wild Pokémon killed him. He hasn't been recorded as visiting the Pokémon Center at the foot of the mountain in these 3 years. That means that he likely hasn't left he mountain, but nobody's been able to get to the top in all of this time, the Tyranitars who nest near the top won't let anyone up, anyone who's tried to get past them haven't come back. If he's alive he's at the top, but I wouldn't expect him to be." Lysandre responded.

(Meanwhile in Kanto)

Gold stepped onto the lush green grass outside the Vermillion City Pokémon Center with a big stretch of his arms. To his left he could see a man and his Pokémon hard at work creating a house (he'd heard that he'd been working on it for a few years without much progress, though apparently he would never admit that). He'd earned his first badge in Kanto this morning and was determined to at least reach Saffron City before sundown.

He turned left and exited the city only to get stopped by a pair of trainers who had been staking him out. Since he beat Lance that had been happening more often than he'd like as he was something of a celebrity now, not like Red had been, but that was to be expected.

"Uhhh, hi... can I help you?" Gold said akwardly.

"Oh man! It really is him. You wouldn't mind terribly if we challenged you to a battle would you? We saw that you beat Surge this morning and couldn't pass up the opporitunity to battle you." The guy of the pair replied.

"I was kinda hoping to get to Saffron before dark, but I guess it can't hurt if I don't have to battle more than a few people..." Gold said rubbing the back of his head, unused to getting this much attention.

(A few hours later)

With the sun setting to his left Red trudged on North, almost every trainer he passed asking to battle him. Almost none of the trainers he fought were much of a challenge, his Typhlosion able to handle most anyone who challenged him single-handedly, even in a bad matchup. As he walked forward he noticed ahead of him was the telltale checkpoint that signified the entrance to a city. He broke into a sprint, unable to remember the last time he was so happy to see a checkpoint.

He entered the checkpoint and kept running, waving to the guard as he passed. The guard waved back and returned to reading, pausing to take a drink from his tea. He exited the checkpoint and searched for the signature red of a Pokémon center so he could get a room to sleep in until tomorrow. A few minutes later a Nurse Joy was accepting his Pokémon while he filled out the customary papers to get a room for the night. "Thank you for waiting. We've restored your Pokémon to full health. Please come back again anytime!"

Gold turned around and came face to face with the gym leader he'd come to challenge, Sabrina. "I foresaw your arrival here, Gold. Your reputation precedes you. I look forward to our battle tomorrow. Excuse me." She pulled a handful Pokéballs out of her belt loop and handed them to the Nurse Joy behind the desk, "You wouldn't terribly mind healing my Pokémon would you. My last challenger had a rather strong Krookadile that did a number on a few of them."

Gold had never seen her up close but she was even more beautiful in person than in her movies. He was absolutely stunned and could only stand in awe from her mere presence. She was like a Goddess who had come to visit man. "It's not polite to stare, Gold." A few words snapped him out of his trance. It took him a moment to realize that they had come from the object of his mesmerization.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're just so..." Gold blushed a bright crimson, embarassed.

"Beautiful, I get that a lot. I'm more than aware, It's why I'm an actress, might as well use what was given to me." She responded.

"I suppose that's one way of looking at it. Wait a second, how do you know my name?" Gold asked.

"I read your mind. You did know I was a psychic, right?" She inquired with a chuckle.

"I didn't know psychics were able to read minds. I always just thought they could float stuff with their minds..." He replied, feeling a little dumb.

Sabrina laughed, which made Gold feel even more embarressed. "We can do a lot more than that Gold. Maybe I'll show you more when you challenge me tomorrow." She gestured with her hand and his hat was suddenly rotated 180 degrees around his head, the bill pulled down over his eyes. "Thank you Nurse Joy. I'll see you again Gold, give me your all tomorrow." She turned around as she spoke, exiting the center on her last words.

Gold shrugged and turned to his left to go upstairs to the rooms for trainers, going to the second door on the right as he was told. He inserted the key he was given and turned it right, the door swung open from a slight push. The same room design as always, a simple room with a bed with two nightstands and a small bathroom to the left of the entrance. A big sliding glass door made up the far wall that opened up to a small balcony. The rooms were nice, but not flashy and were obviously inexpensive.

A few short minutes of changing into his sleeping clothes and Gold could already feel his eyes giving up on consciousness. He pulled out 6 Pokéballs and pressed the buttons on all of them, out came his Typhlosion, Espeon, Noctowl, Jumpluff, Quagsire and Electabuzz. None of them too overly large so it was no small problem being able to take them out, as long as they didn't cause a ruckus there was no problem with having them out in his room.

Gold and all of his Pokémon got situated and before long they slept. Kennen, his Typhlosion, curled up and went to sleep at the foot of his bed, almost like a guard dog would. Koizumi, his Espeon, climbed onto the pillow Gold wasn't using and calmly went to sleep there. Hedwig, his Noctowl, as a nocturnal Pokémon didn't sleep at all during the night, instead sleeping during the day in her Pokéball if she wasn't being used. She sat on the balcony keeping watch until Gold fell asleep, soon after flying off into the night, what for Gold will never know, it was simply her nightly ritual as she was always back at the center when he awoke.

Sheryl, his Jumpluff, quietly bounced on the nightstand as she slept, her own breath propelling her into the air even while she slept. Sally, his Quagsire, followed her normal routine and filled up the bathtub and climbed in, laying on her stomach as she submerged herself in water as she had been for her early life. Guts, his Electabuzz, leaned his back against the bed frame between Koizumi and Gold and lay there as he slept peacefully.

The battle tomorrow would be a tough one, as had been every gym leader and elite 4, and even champion, before. Falkner and his Pidgeotto were more than a match for Kennen and Sheryl early in their journey, while Hedwig was barely on even ground with it even with her immunity to Falkner's favorite move, Mud-Slap. Bugsy had proven himself a worthy adversary, even to those who exploited the weakness of his beloved bugs (half of Gold's team at the time had an advantage). Whitney's Miltank alone had cost Gold thousand's of Poké from losses caused by it alone, not to mention the shennanigans caused by her Clefairy's metronome. Morty and his powerful ghosts easily handled anything Gold could throw at him, even Hedwig with her immunity to ghost and powerful psychic moves could not best Morty's Gengar easily. Chuck and his fighting types over powered Gold's team several times over, only being bested by the combined efforts of Gold's newly evolved Espeon, Koizumi and the bird of prey Hedwig. Pryce and his ice types showed no mercy, freezing even Kennen in his tracks, but Pryce's Dewgong was no match for Guts, whose powerful Thunderbolts forced the Dewgong into submission, and a single Fire Punch was all it took for him to K.O. Pryces Piloswine. Claire proved truly challenging, Gold stayed in Blackthorn for weeks before he could finally defeat the Kingdra whose weakness Gold could not exploit, not to mention the other dragons who Gold could only reliably handle with Guts' Ice Punch, but through his teams combined efforts even Claire's Kingdra eventually submitted.

The Elite 4 and Lance were another story alltogether. Weeks upon weeks were spent training in Victory Road before Gold felt confident that his team was able to withstand the challenges that they would pose, but no amount of training could prepare him for the Elite 4. He made it through each member, just barely defeating each of them, being sustained between battles by healing items and the sheer willpower of his team. He never lost there, not even to Lance, but Lance's reputation as champion was not for nothing. Even with Gold being able to hit every one of Lances Pokémon for super-effective damage Lance's dragons withstood it and retaliated tenfold. But Gold eventually won and Lance conceded defeat, granting Gold the title of Champion, which Gold promptly turned down, wishing to still travel the world with his Pokémon.

Now Gold traveled with a new purpose, to earn the 8 badges of Kanto and travel to Mt. Silver in search of Red, the hero who defeated team Rocket and the Indigo League and vanished from the world.

"Look Mom! It's the Raikou picture the nice lady in the taxi was talking about yesterday!" I cried, tugging on my Mom's shirt to get her attention. We'd arrived at the museum in Lumiose City about an hour after we left the Lysandre Café, making a short stop at a stones emporium on Vernal Avenue that had recently opened up. They sold a variety of stones used to evolve Pokémon, though not all of them, from what the man in the shop said. I had been fascinated by the stones they sold there, though I liked the Thunderstone the most because of obvious reasons.

"Oh, you're right it is. We would've missed it if you hadn't pointed it out." My Mom said, grabbing my hand and my Dad's.

"Not just Raikou, it's got all three of them. Raikou, Suicune and Entei. The Three Legendary Beasts of the Burned Tower in Ecruteak City." My Dad said, showing off a little bit.

I stared at the picture in awe, though mostly at Raikou. What must have been a few minutes passed and my parents decided it was time for us to move on. We started walking and I looked behind me back to the picture, standing near it now was the lady from the taxi last night, Viola. I waved to her and she noticed me and waved back with a smile. We continued walking, I wouldn't see her again for several years.

 **A.N. So I finally finished this chapter, it literally took me a few months. I've been so preoccupied with other stuff that I completely forgot about it for a while. I got a PS4 so Bloodborne and Dark Souls 3 have been taking up quite a lot of my free time, but I started a Randomized Nuzlocke of Pokemon Leaf Green and it made me think of this. I got back to writing and I hit a wall for a little bit, not quite sure if I should go into Gold's adventure or not. I decided to add some stuff with it for now, it will likely stop when we get to Mt. Silver and Deecun's journey truly begins. Sorry for the long wait for the few people who have been reading this. Thanks for reading, please review it so that I know what you guys think, I could use the constructive criticism, I would really like to get better at this whole writing thing.**


End file.
